


千年之戀

by Lisacat



Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, Vampires
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacat/pseuds/Lisacat
Summary: 當時看到Brett的這張照片，和他配的"Can you hear me?"，就想幫這張照片寫點什麼。後來又看到一個澳洲新娘對聽障者新郎用手語唱A Thousand years的感人影片，就開始寫這篇了。
Relationships: BE - Relationship, Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, EB - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Watching you stand alone

夜幕低垂，他站在屋頂用小提琴奏出一段德布西的月光，今天不知為何，突然覺得自己該拉這一首，在過去的每個夜晚裡，他總是會依照心情演奏一首曲子後再行動，卻少有這種好像一定得選特定曲目的時候。

當他完成了月光的最後一個音，身後突然響起一串小心的拍手聲，他有點詫異和警戒，畢竟一般人類應該是聽不到他的小提琴聲音的，他迅速轉身，看到的卻是一個嬌小的身影，啊，是人類的孩子，他這麼想著。

拍完手的孩子在看見他的臉之後呆愣了一會兒，就在他決定捂住孩子的雙眼讓他忘記見過自己的事時，孩子朝著他走了過來，他拿著小提琴的手就這樣被一雙小小的、暖暖的手握住，他瞪著孩子的手，思考著該如何反應才好。

「大哥哥，你剛剛演奏的是什麼？很好聽而且好美！」

孩子用一雙充滿好奇的晶亮眼睛望著他詢問，他已經許久沒有和人說過話了，不習慣地挪動身體，後退一步試圖抽出被握住的手，但看著瘦弱的孩子居然有著不小的力氣，牢牢地抓著他的手腕不放，他猶豫了一下還是放棄收回他的手，總覺得不想看到這孩子的臉上出現失落的表情。

「呃……這是小提琴，剛剛那是德布西的曲子，叫做月光。」

他不太確定人類孩子問的是樂器名字還是曲名，只好兩個都回答他，但讓他依然困惑的是，在這麼長久的歲月中，從來沒有人類能聽見他的樂曲，更別說還能默默地接近了。

得到答案的孩子總算放開了手，他雙手捧著胸口說，「我好喜歡這首曲子，大哥哥，你能教我嗎？」，孩子看上去大概才4歲上下，即使要教也不是馬上能學會的，這代表如果答應了，勢必得和他建立關係，年復一年。

「不……這個……得學好幾年，你不要浪費時間在這上面。」，他早早就學會了不在人類的生命中留下牽絆，以免他們害怕、恐懼，再說，他不認為生命終有盡頭的人類能有多少時光可以耗在樂器上，那些做出曲子的音樂家大多都是燃盡了生命在這上面，這個孩子還是不要經歷這樣的辛勞比較好。

「沒關係的，我……」，孩子低下頭揣著衣服下擺，長長吐出一口氣，才抬頭用泛紅的眼直視他的眼，「我的爸爸媽媽都……都和船一起沈到海裡了……，我……我有很多時間……」，這時候他才發現，這孩子有多麼瘦骨嶙峋，甚至根本是衣不蔽體，剛才他只看見孩子明亮的眼、感受到他暖呼呼的手，忽略了其他的地方，不管他原本心裡想了什麼，突然之間，好像都不重要了。

他也不清楚自己為什麼會這麼想，可能是存在太久了，可能是獨立於世太多年了，也可能只是想有人在身邊了，或者就只是覺得不能放著這個連下一餐在哪都不知道的人類不管，他想帶著孩子走，「那就跟著我吧。」

於是，在他的漫漫長夜裡，開始多了一位人類孩子跟隨。


	2. Every breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他們在德布西剛過世沒多久，1920年代。

男孩跟著他的第一晚，向他說了自己的名字是Eddy，接著的沉默大概是在等待他的名字，於是他第一次告訴人類他的名－－Brett。

他畢竟還是思慮不周，他領著孩子，不，該習慣叫他Eddy才行，他領著Eddy前往他當夜選定的房子，Eddy站在沒有半點星光的墨色夜空下，靜靜等候在屋子裡掠食的他。

他飽足後總會抹去所有痕跡，血漬、髒污他都不喜歡，因此踏出房門的時候，他總是蹙著眉離開，當他頂著眉心的皺褶抬頭，看見一直站在門前的Eddy，才想起該幫他準備食物和衣服，只好將他帶進房子裡打理一番並讓他進食。

慶幸的是，他今晚選定的糧食中有和Eddy身形相當的孩子，雖然是女孩子，但至少有足夠的衣物可以帶走，Eddy安靜地將食物吃掉，雖然嘴邊還是沾上了碎屑，但他的表現讓Brett覺得帶著他走的決定好像不壞，況且，直到現在，他沒有問起過剛剛發生什麼，沒有對屋子裡蒼白冰冷的屍體尖叫。

這個孩子，還在和Brett一起走出房子的時候，輕輕拉著他的手，當他以為Eddy累了而蹲下像人類的父母那樣抱起他的時候，Eddy抬起手揉著他的眉頭，他說，我以後會幫你清理，你不要因為弄髒了，就在這個好看的地方摺摺疊疊。

此後，Eddy和他一起住進森林深處的大宅中，第一個夜晚即將結束時，他幫昏昏欲睡的Eddy把身上的破布除下，抱著他坐進浴池，以免他睡沈了滑下去，再幫他擦拭身體套上他們今晚帶回來的女孩睡衣，細肩帶睡裙絲滑的布料貼在Eddy小小的、瘦削的身上，讓Brett冒出了作為保護者的心，他抱著Eddy如同捧著他的小提琴一般，小心翼翼地將他放在自己的床上，替他掖好棉被後，才放輕了動作在他旁邊睡下。

當黃昏來臨，他悠悠轉醒之時，看見的是一雙和人類所描述的太陽類似的桃花眼，他躺在床上發愣，又過了一會兒才想起昨夜的事，「呃……你肚子餓了嗎？」，他不知道Eddy是不是剛醒，但他知道人類的作息和他不同。

「我剛剛有自己拿一些昨天的麵包來吃了，可是我不知道要怎麼穿這些衣服。」，Eddy笑得彎彎的眼睛看著他，手上拿著的是女孩的衣服。

他看向那些衣物，努力回想過去那些女人的衣著模樣，遲疑地坐起來幫Eddy套上蕾絲短襯裙和蕾絲內褲，再拿起直筒連衣裙幫他穿上，他瞪著手上薄薄的絲襪，決定放棄這個小東西，幸好這些衣服已經和20年前的緊身束腹、長襯裙之類的東西不同了，不然他還真不知道該怎麼穿。

穿好連身裙後，Eddy抱了一下他，飛快地說了謝謝之後，就不太優雅地爬下床將其他衣服放好，他看著Eddy因為下床的姿勢而翻起一角的裙裝背影，和細柔略捲淺淺落在頸部和肩膀交界處的頭髮，心裡柔軟了一塊位置。

他起身盥洗，在深夜降臨之前，開始帶著Eddy練習小提琴，他執弓，他調整Eddy的執弓姿勢，他帶著他試著去認識小提琴，以及每一條弦，每一個音。

他的漫漫長夜中，開始多了Eddy生澀的琴聲和輕快的笑聲。

在他還沒察覺之前，他的眉已不再會因為糧食的髒污而皺起，看著為了替他整理善後而堅持在夜裡陪他出門的Eddy，Brett緩緩垂下的眼角和眉尾，讓他開始有了一點點不同。


	3. Heart beats fast, one step closer

「Brett，陪我拉完這首Navarra再出發嘛~」，剛滿10歲的Eddy穿著他的生日禮物，黑色皺紗和亮片隨著他撲向Brett的動作搖曳。

這是前幾天在夜裡等待時機的Brett買的，當時，他正好看見櫥窗裡的廣告標語和人形模特身上的Chanel小黑裙，轉頭看了看蹲在他身邊玩著自己長及腰部的烏黑頭髮的Eddy。

6年了，他每次遇到和Eddy差不多身形的食物時，都會幫他帶一些衣服回來，由於自己挑食，只願意飲用乾淨的血液，所以他帶回的幾乎都是女裝，但Eddy常常在自己醒來前跑去森林裡玩，所以那些純白的、霧金的、淡粉的連衣裙經常帶著草汁、沙土的痕跡，他一時興起帶回來的鑽石王冠頭飾、髮帶、絲質長手套、羽毛扇子等飾品Eddy也都戴不住，只有天涼時會繫上真絲圍巾，豔陽高照時戴上鐘型女帽。

而最近他似乎又長高了一點，蹲下時明顯可見的大腿根部和臀部下緣在在顯示了洋裝的尺寸不合，於是他就像是被男孩帶著明顯色差的大腿迷惑了一般，走進準備打烊的店家買下了這套小黑裙，送給即將10歲的Eddy。

「你怎麼啦？Brett？今天不能陪我拉Navarra嗎？」，在他生疏的照顧之下，Eddy成長得很好，他纖細的身子健康，肌膚帶有日光拂過的色澤，長長的自然捲黑髮在燈光下會透出深褐色，他的小提琴學得很認真，Brett在睡夢中有時還能聽見他的琴聲，他開朗、細膩，從來沒有讓Brett看到他畏懼血液，或是他的長牙的模樣，卻又會因為街上偶爾看見的褐色昆蟲尖叫。

「不，我是說，好，我們來合奏吧。」，兩把小提琴開始舞動音符，略小的那把偶爾會有出錯的音，但較大的那把總是幫他掩蓋錯誤，帶領他回到正確的音符上。

一曲結束，三件式黑西裝摟著亮片黑紗裙在漆黑的夜空裡飛行，每當這個時候，Brett總會不自覺地低頭看看依偎在他懷中的Eddy，他無法確認自己的心跳和遲疑是因為什麼，但他想，很快就無法像這樣抱著他了吧……Eddy一日一日長大，而他，永遠都是現在這副28歲的模樣。

結束掠食，他坐在牆邊等著Eddy進來替他整理，他總是先在他面前站定，檢視他的全身上下，確認沒有傷口、血滴後，再靠近一步，從胸口拿出細絹手帕，像擦拭瓷器那樣輕柔為他擦著嘴角，然後重複一直以來的儀式－－撫平他眉心的痕跡，再輕輕將唇貼上，當初Eddy是這麼說的，這是替他熨燙皺褶，讓他的臉一直都可以這麼好看。

他們離去，在漫漫長夜散步，巡梭在建築與暗處之間，在他沒看見的時候，一道目光由下往上仰望他，如同凝視月光一般專注，如同聆聽月光時一樣崇拜，修長精美的手指緊緊扣著他的手，未曾主動放開過。

桃花眼裡的情意一縷縷牽繫在他獨自沉入下一個陌生宅邸的身影上，在他尚未發覺之時，男孩已成為少年，為他蓄著長髮，挑選裙裝，煩惱著身體的成長，世界似乎慢慢不同，漸漸加快。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我想睡覺，但是有黑色大波浪長髮穿著Coco Chanel小黑裙的Eddy不放過我。  
> 他在森林裡的大宅穿著穆勒鞋走來，在林蔭下赤腳跳舞，在夜色中無聲地用瑪莉珍鞋移動。


	4. I have died everyday waiting for you

他16歲了，Brett在他12歲的時候開始讓他學習鋼琴。

剛開始他抱怨過，他不想在Brett日間睡覺時離開他的身邊太久，但Brett很堅持，他說他打聽到這位作曲家的鋼琴造詣很好，剛好正在譜寫小提琴的曲子，才願意收原本學小提琴的學生，好讓他能時常確認小提琴的弓法，「但是我已經有老師了，就是你啊！為什麼要多學鋼琴？」，當他這麼問的時候，Brett只是淡淡地說這樣一直待在森林裡太可惜了，隔天還是按照計劃讓宅邸的司機送他去老師住處上課了，這4年內他就這樣往返於市中心和森林大宅之間，直到老師車禍後才中斷。

Brett閉上眼試圖專注於這首小提琴奏鳴曲，但Eddy的鋼琴伴奏不時讓他想起這4年的事。

他不是沒有注意到男孩的雙眼中蘊含的情愫，每一次的夜間飛行，懷中的孩子總是目光灼灼地望著他，剛開始他並沒有特別放在心上，他以為只是孩子對父兄的愛戴那樣，每一次眉心的吻，也只是孩童獻給長輩的祝福而已。

但後來，當他有次看到穿著小洋裝站在夜中等待的Eddy，風輕輕吹過的裙擺，搖曳到他的心上，他意識到這個男孩的存在已經帶給他許多變化，當晚摟著Eddy飛回森林的時候，他差點無法抑制自己一湧而上的情緒，當他艱難地帶著Eddy平安回到大宅，第一次將男孩丟在浴室裡落荒而逃，他沒有自信照常和Eddy共浴、為他穿上緞面細肩帶睡裙和繫帶內褲。

他彈著從老師那裡學到的曲子，發覺他的小提琴獨奏家開始脫離樂譜，甚至沒有發現自己慢下來的琴聲和注視。

這幾年他們不再和過去一樣親密了，從他第一次獨自被放置在浴室裡沐浴之後，他們就再也沒有共浴過了，甚至連房間也分開了。剛開始，他總是在自己的床上輾轉難眠，少了往日習慣的溫暖懷抱，讓他怎麼樣都睡不著，可是當他第一次帶著枕頭溜進大房間時，他看到的景象讓他覺得自己好像做錯什麼事了。

那個晚上，他看見Brett在床幔內裸身喘息，男人緊閉雙眸，手上抓著的是他還沒搬到隔壁房間的絲綢襯裙和蕾絲內褲，他看著Brett將臉埋進襯裙喘氣，並用內褲包裹住那個和以往長得不太一樣的器官搓揉，他無法動彈地在門邊看完一切，直到他聽見Brett喊出自己的名字之後，他才又悄悄回去自己的新房間。

他不知道Brett在做什麼，但他覺得自己看見的是非常私密的事情，他拉起裙擺看著自己的下身，內褲裡的東西腫腫脹脹的，他躲進被窩中翻來翻去，腦海裡不停重播Brett抓著他的內褲的手指，以及他喊他名字的那個音調，他不知不覺睡著了，在夢裡，內褲變成了他的手，襯裙變成了他小小的胸口，睡醒時，他發現自己的內褲和睡裙都弄髒了，他悄悄地換上乾淨的衣物，在新房間的小浴室裡仔細清洗那些髒污。

後來，他就被Brett送去學鋼琴了，夜裡Brett也不再帶著他一起出門了，他們一個開始在日間生活，一個在夜間行動，只有像現在這樣的黃昏，他們才能在一起。

他嘆口氣放下了弓，他知道自己沒辦法繼續把這首小提琴奏鳴曲好好拉完了。

他為Eddy找的鋼琴老師在搭計程車時出了意外，Eddy因此又開始長時間待在他的身邊了。

16歲的少年看著他的眼神似乎不像過去那樣迷戀了，但少年仍然留著長髮、穿著女裝，他知道Eddy趁著上鋼琴課前去買了Nina Ricci的洋裝，當Eddy穿著露肩且貼身的裙裝回到大宅的時候，他正好準備出門，擦身而過時，那一身模糊性別的姿態，讓他當晚在尋找糧食的時候，刻意找了幾個穿著類似的少女來飲用。

他在她們的房間裡看見和Eddy的洋裝相似的服裝，他被蠱惑似地翻看了那些衣物，因此得知了設計師的名字。

他不知道Eddy是否在白天認識了中意的對象，所以才這樣打扮，但他原本是打算放他出去讓他回到人類社會過著結婚生子的正常生活的，或許當初他就不該把Eddy當作柔弱的女孩子來照料，又或者，一開始根本就不該把他帶回來的。

他害怕自己阻礙了Eddy的成長，他看著美麗依舊的少年，終於開口，「你為什麼不像你的老師那樣穿上襯衫和長褲呢？」，他沒想到自己的問句聽起來如此刺耳，他略帶慌張地注意對方的反應。

Eddy先將一縷散落在臉頰邊的髮絲勾到耳後，才低著頭說，「你希望我穿男裝、剪短頭髮嗎？」，他有點擔心，他原本以為Brett喜歡自己這樣的打扮，所以他盡可能維持柔美的體態，每天在浴室裡和成長期開始變得茂密的毛髮纏鬥，去那些婦人的沙龍演奏時私下打聽如何保養，學她們去購買迷人的洋裝和內衣，可是現在Brett卻這麼問他，難道他發現自己努力掩飾的愛慕或是覺得噁心了嗎？他緊張地啃著手指想著。

他又來了，Brett瞪著Eddy的手指想著，每次Eddy緊張的時候總是像這樣啃著手指，天知道他有多想代替那些手指被啃咬，然後安撫他，叫他不要害怕，因為自己已經深深地愛上他，每一天都想更靠近一點。

但是，不，他做不到，他無法給Eddy正常的伴侶關係，因為他擁有千年的壽命卻無法陪愛人變老。

「不，我只是在想，也許你該離開我的身邊，去和人類過正常的生活了。」，他狼狽拋下這一句後，就乘著夜色倉促離去了。

他得繼續學著習慣，漫漫長夜中永遠獨自一人，他在夜幕下疾速飛行，頭也不回地逃離。

森林深處的大宅裡，Eddy坐在鋼琴前泣不成聲，他不希望Brett厭棄自己，卻更不想離開他，他沒想到與他別離的時刻會如此令人措手不及地到來，他覺得自己在這一刻已經死去，往後的日子只能如同行屍走肉那般磨耗生命了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這裡發生車禍意外的作曲家是拉威爾（他真的發生過車禍，然後就無法再作曲了），Brett和Eddy原本在練習的是拉威爾的第二小提琴奏鳴曲。
> 
> gg畫了第一次自己穿繫帶內褲的睡裙Eddy  
> 


	5. Time stands still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※此章有整部《千年之戀》中唯一的BE肉，  
> 以及強迫描述，  
> 不喜者請跳過此章。

天邊的霧黑幕簾緩緩捲起，清晨的日光一絲一絲穿過星辰之間，在門邊守候一夜的Eddy開始擔憂著遲遲未歸的Brett，往常總是在太陽升起前回到大宅的人，第一次在夜空逐漸被朝陽佔據的時候還不見人影。

他披著披肩轉頭問正在協助他收拾行李的管家，「Brett是因為怕我還沒離開，才這麼晚回來嗎？」，看著他長大的老管家搖了搖頭說別想太多，或許只是耽擱了一下，待會就會回來了。他從門框旁向外眺望，即使只是驚醒的飛鳥撲騰聲也令他的心跟著起起伏伏。

他在密林中閃躲，整晚一再拖延回去面對沒有Eddy的宅邸，結果就是像現在這樣，在各個陰影間狼狽地移動、藏匿，路途上不時遭到陽光燒灼，如果不是還想回去為Eddy安排往後順遂的道路的話，他甚至想過就這麼走進陽光下，灰飛煙滅。

一個比林鳥、小動物發出的聲響要明顯的窸窣聲傳來，Eddy再次抬起頭張望，從林中搖搖晃晃走出來的是他等候了一整晚的人，他驚訝地趕緊衝上前將自己身上的披肩解下，高高舉著為Brett遮擋不斷在他身上灼燒的陽光，「Brett！你怎麼弄成這樣，我們趕快回去……」，他的眼淚在看見Brett身上的多處燒傷時就不停地掉落，哽咽地攙扶踉蹌的Brett回到大宅裡。

Brett虛弱地靠在女裝少年的身上，他無法形容當他從樹林中走出來，看見浸沐在曙光中的Eddy時，有多麼地眷戀，以及哀傷。

在他眼中，那頭深棕色長卷髮閃爍著光芒，從披肩底下露出來的肩頭圓潤若脂，朝他奔來的模樣明媚耀眼，他願意為他獻上一切，然後托著他迎向光明美好的未來，再躲回沒有天光的夜裡，在無盡的時間裡想念他。

「Brett，你先坐下，我幫你處理傷口好嗎？」，看著一直不發一語的Brett，他憂心忡忡地讓Brett在床邊坐著，憋著淚蹙眉檢視傷處，他擔心脫下衣物的時候會拉扯傷口，所以便拿了剪刀把Brett的衣服、褲子剪開，再向管家爺爺要來了苦艾酒和藥箱，他倒了一杯苦艾酒湊到Brett的唇邊讓他慢慢喝下，「待會消毒和擦藥可能會有點痛，你喝一點這個，我聽人們說喝了酒之後比較不會感覺到痛。」，等Brett喝完，他才開始幫傷口消毒、上藥。

啪答，Brett垂著的眼看到他的大腿上有水珠滴下、滑落至大腿內側，他抬頭看著跪在自己面前的Eddy，16歲的少年有著少女般的體態，豐厚的長髮亂蓬蓬地卷翹，美麗的桃花眼裡都是水光，淚珠凝聚到睫毛無力承受時失速墜落在他的腿上，他忍不住，想再疼惜少年一次就好，手指比他的腦袋還習慣呵護Eddy，輕輕摩挲眼淚在小小的臉上畫下的痕跡。

「噓……乖乖……別哭，我沒事的，你忘記我是吸血鬼了嗎？這些等我好好睡一覺起來就會癒合了，你那麼大了還哭，別人會笑你的。」，他用和以往一樣寵溺的聲音安慰著Eddy，希望他可以笑出來，讓他最後還能收藏Eddy的笑靨再道別。

「你這些傷口現在還是會痛啊……為什麼，為什麼要把自己弄成這樣？」，Eddy剛剛被擦乾的臉蛋上又有了淚痕，一邊輕輕地上藥，一邊吞吞吐吐地問，「是不是……因為我太噁心了？還是……因為我做錯事了？你……討厭我、覺得我煩了，所以才要趕走我嗎？」，問出這些話讓他惶惶不安，他想知道原因又害怕聽見答案，萬一Brett說他發現自己夜裡會夢見他、弄髒睡衣怎麼辦……

Brett嘆了口氣，他不確定是因為看到Eddy自我厭惡才讓他感到煩躁，還是因為剛剛喝下的烈酒開始作用，不管是哪一種原因都好，他想，如果繼續這麼下去，Eddy會一直和他活在暗角，無法發揮他的天份，那麼，只能這樣了，只能這麼傷害他了吧。

「嘖，既然你發現了，那我就不裝了，你要穿女裝到什麼時候，人類16歲已經發育了吧，還是你就是想被人上，才一直這樣打扮？」，他拉起面前的一束褐髮，面帶嫌惡地對著仍然跪在地上的Eddy說。

Brett從來沒有像這樣對待過他，剛剛聽見的話像是迷霧一般穿過Eddy的腦袋，他無法反應，只能這麼愣在那兒，直到他的頭髮被扯緊，身體被帶著往前倒向Brett的腿間時，他才張大雙眼祈求地看著他愛慕的男人，「Brett……我沒有……我只是、只是喜歡你……想被你喜歡……」，他的話才說完，就被Brett抓著頭髮拉起來，甩入大床。

「你喜歡我是嗎？那就讓我看看你的身體值不值得我喜歡好了。」，Brett面無表情地說著，一手捏住Eddy的下顎，迫使他張開嘴，一手掏出自己的性器塞入，「舔它，我看你是不是能讓它興奮起來，我們再來討論喜歡這件事。」，他感受到少年溫熱的口中那副不知所措的舌顫顫巍巍地碰觸著自己，抑制多年的慾望和著苦艾酒帶來的些微迷幻感一起湧現，這讓他難得放縱地擺動腰部。

忍受著喉頭的不適，Eddy想著這或許是這輩子唯一一次的機會，努力地吸啜在他口內進出的陰莖，大力的撞擊讓他反射性地掉淚，但仍然不想讓Brett失望，身後的枕頭軟軟懷抱著他，像是提供他一些倚靠一樣，陪著他下沉，墜入無法無天的性愛。

他抽出已經硬得發疼的性器，用著最差勁的句子，做著最低劣的行為，「做得還不錯嘛，還是你已經試過這種事了？嗯？」，Brett無視被他壓在床上仰躺的少年口中的解釋，撕裂Eddy那件可恨的露肩洋裝，手指彈了一下繫帶內褲中腫脹的物體，再一把扯下。

「哦，這裡居然沒有毛？你去哪裡學的？自己剃掉嗎？我來檢查看看有沒有刮傷。」，他抬起Eddy的臀部，讓他的腰離開床鋪，柔軟的臀瓣就在他的面前，他用手指劃過少年還帶著粉嫩顏色的肉柱、囊袋、會陰，來到朝上的穴口時，無預警地將食指探入。

「嗯、啊啊！不……不行……」，未曾遭受過的痛楚讓他喊出聲來，但完全沒有影響到那隻堅持的手指，甚至引來了Brett的舌頭，他可以明顯地感覺到每一處皺褶都被濕潤的舌舔過，這讓他不停顫抖，如同遭到雨打的樹葉一樣，下體漸漸溽濕，前頭的慾望更是滴下了一些清液。

「哼嗯……哈、哈、嗯……好奇怪……Brett、好奇怪的……感覺……」，唇邊溢出的呻吟讓股間的手指和舌頭更加努力工作，一個角度的變化，Eddy的體內感覺到一股痠麻感，刺激地讓他朝著自己的臉和胸膛噴灑出精液。

Brett抽出手指，沾取Eddy射在自己身上的白液，一點一點抹在略微張開的小孔上，接著便將自己的炙熱對準洞口，腰部一沈，插進了他在腦海裡想過無數次的地方，「嗯……好好表現啊……」，他喘息著說出惡劣的話語，手掌扇了一下那小巧可愛的臀部，清脆的聲音讓他不管不顧地全力抽動下體。

「你這裡和女人還是不太一樣啊……不要等我打你屁股才夾緊，好好把我整個吃進去啊……嗯……」，下方的那個人即使痛哭失聲，仍然努力接納自己的一切，Brett閉上眼不再看他，想著被他藏在自己枕頭下的睡裙和蕾絲內褲，像往日自瀆那樣狠狠地發洩，直到臨界點到來，在Eddy隱約的哭聲中解放。

他覺得自己沒有希望了，Brett後來甚至寧願閉眼也不願意看他，他捧著心獻上所有，卻被不屑一顧，他垂淚看著Brett拔出去後就無情地拿了乾淨的衣服穿上，甚至直接叫來管家爺爺處理一切，他羞愧地起身離開大房間，腿間流下的液體提醒著自己的不堪，他知道了，現在明白了，Brett不要他的愛，他不是Brett需要的那個人。

於是，在Brett睡去後，Eddy拾綴好自己，帶上一個小包裹悄然離去，他知道，那個人的漫漫長夜已經沒有自己的路，他忍著雙腿和腰臀的痠疼緩緩前行，在曖曖暮色下獨自一人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 當一個在哭泣，另一個也在內心哀傷。


	6. I will not let anything take away

離開林中的宅邸已經五年了，當初那個渾渾噩噩拖著疼痛的身子徒步走到老師家的女裝少年已經成長為挺拔俊秀的青年了。

這幾年Eddy一肩扛起照料作曲家老師的責任，無法作曲並逐漸失去語言能力的老師僅能提供他住所，所以他剪去長髮、穿起男裝，以當年Brett教給他的小提琴進入國家管弦樂團工作，為了生活、為了忘記那一晚的支離破碎，他一心只想著賺錢而每日苦練各種曲子，不知不覺成為了樂團首席。

時光的打磨讓他身上再也看不到那個穿著露肩洋裝、留著一頭長髮的模樣，樂團成員和觀眾眼中看到的是他儀態翩翩的姿態，這樣的他開始有了追求者，她們會在演奏結束後等待時機向他表白、邀約，他試過幾次，但總是在吻上女子帶著胭脂香氣的雙唇時想起那個乾淨柔軟的唇瓣，即使從那之中吐出的話語那樣傷人，他還是忘不了，忘不了他從小仰望的對象，無法收起過去愛慕的心。

他搖了搖頭，打起精神和愛德華先生一起整理老師的遺物，老師雖然手術失敗了，但至少不用再被生命折磨，他婉拒了愛德華先生的好意，決定下午就離開老師的房子，他辭去了樂團的工作，打算四處尋找接下來的目標，畢竟在知道自己的愛使Brett噁心之後，他就成為了一副空殼，當初的離開只是下意識地想不負期待，如今的他每日都只是被活下去這件事推著往前而已。

Eddy啟程了，他先去探訪了老師幼年出生的村子，接著順勢在法國邊境的各個小村莊間居住，短則1個月，長則半年，他用教孩子們小提琴換取食物，直到世界大戰爆發。

在看到學生們聽到戰爭而惶恐的表情後，他決定放下小提琴加入軍隊，邊界的孩子們如此無辜，他想像當年的Brett一樣救下無助的小孩。

但是戰爭初時的平靜讓他們全都疏忽了，他們的軍團駐紮在色當，而德軍一步步推進卻無人在意，戰線的焦點都擺在其他地區，當轟炸來臨時，已經來不及了。

他從來沒有真正離開他的少年，當年狠狠地傷害Eddy後，他悄悄遣了司機跟著並提前將他的信件交給拉威爾，他在整個白晝裡無眠，一入夜他就循著Eddy的氣味來到拉威爾的房子外，伏在暗處偷偷地、默默地注視著。

從此，他的每一次呼吸都是為了Eddy起伏，夜裡的掠食行程被他縮減到能維持生命就好的程度。

在分別的頭一個晚上，他在樹上看著自己一手照顧長大的孩子忍著痛楚，緩緩將手指伸入股間清洗時為自己的做法懊悔；後來，他在長髮少年小聲啜泣剪下那頭鬆軟褐髮時心疼；再往後，他看著Eddy經歷頹喪、振作和成長，他為成為首席的Eddy感到驕傲，他一直都認為那就是原本在他身邊為他一人演奏的孩子該走的路，因此當他第一次看見Eddy帶著樂團裡的女孩回去時，就闔上眼簾告訴自己，這是必然會發生的，該放手的那天到了。

在這之後，換過幾個女孩，每一次看見時，Brett都緊緊纂著拳，克制自己嘶吼的情緒，她們一旦進入Eddy的房間，他就會立刻離去，轉身投入夜晚的懷抱，或許再隨機選幾間房子攝取血液，或許回到宅邸中狠狠地練習新的小提琴曲。

當他得知Eddy離開巴黎的時候，已經是三個多月後的事了。

因為長期減少的用餐量，他的身體漸漸地不比以往，上一次Eddy完成一場絕佳的演奏後，再次帶著新的女孩回去，當他看見留著比鮑伯頭再短一些的髮型的女孩時，他第一次留在窗外這麼久。

他一再地確認，但每一次審視那個女孩時看見的都是和自己相似的雙眼和唇型，略微嬌小的鼻子也有著明顯的鼻樑，細細的眉有著與自己眉毛類似的走向，和在這之前的女孩全然不同，他開始感到失落與嫉妒，想著如果那雙解下領結、脫下燕尾服、伸進襯衫內的手是自己的該有多好，接著又唾棄自己的癡心妄想。

在女孩用手指繞著Eddy的髮絲並墊腳吻上他的頸部時，Brett感覺自己失去待在那裡的力量了，他如同行屍走肉一般在深夜徘徊，再次在黎明破曉時尚未回到大宅，這一次沒有那個在門口焦慮等候他的人了，再沒有人會舉著披肩遮擋日光對他的傷害，為了恢復如常，他在宅邸裡休眠了整整一百個日夜。

他和Eddy的時間差讓他多找了一些日子才找到他去過的地方，他一路尋找，說不出自己為何如此放不下，唯一的解釋是心口隱約的不安讓他害怕。

當他終於追上Eddy的身影時，漫天蓋地的轟炸幾乎讓他撕心裂肺，他忘卻一切的堅持，不管不顧地撲向那個才剛滿24歲沒多久的青年，他心中只有保護好他的小提琴首席的念頭。

在炸彈落下的瞬間，他曾經的遲疑全都蕩然無存，他不允許任何事物奪走他懷中的人的一切，這樣的想法驅使他盡全力閃避彈藥，確保像幼時一樣依偎在他胸前的Eddy安然無恙。

他沒有想到在準備面臨生命消逝的那一刻會再次見到Brett，他血紅的雙眼裡好像又有了自己的身影，在他的環抱之中，外頭隆隆作響的炸彈聲是那樣的近卻又那樣的遠，但久違地雙人飛行在下一秒失速，一切都像慢動作一樣在他眼前播放。

Brett背後突然有炸彈爆炸的火光，他馬上被抱得緊緊地，並且被披風包住頭臉，他能感覺到那個人努力保護著自己，如同懷抱著稀世珍寶一般，接著他隱約聽到一聲長嘆，他們開始墜下。

當他甦醒時，仍舊被緊緊抱著，他小心地起身探查，Brett的身上似乎都是血，無法確認傷口狀況，四周靜悄悄地、一片漆黑，空氣中有燃燒後的火藥味和濃濃的血腥味，失去意識的Brett在夜色中蒼白得像在發光。

他馬上將上衣和軍裝脫下來試著把看起來有傷口的地方包紮好，然後將Brett慢慢扶起來靠著樹幹，他折了幾條藤蔓回來，將Brett牢牢地綁在自己腰上背好，才開始揹著身上的人往安全的地方走。

每當快要天亮時他就找個廢棄的建築休息，他耐著饑餓與疲憊走了三個夜晚，終於到了他最近住過的小鎮，他在脫力昏睡以前，拜託了小鎮裡熟識的醫生先查看Brett的狀況，然後才放心地倒在一旁。

在他昏昏沉沉的夢裡，他們在星光熠熠的漫漫長夜裡攜手共舞，彼此的瞳孔中閃爍著對方最美的樣子，星星無聲，一閃一閃的光芒譜寫樂曲，誰也沒有開口，浸淫在月光的注視之下擁抱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很久沒讀歷史了，  
> 這次看了一堆二戰資料，  
> Eddy離開巴黎時是1937年，  
> Brett再次找到Eddy時是1940年5月。


	7. I will be brave

他做了一個夢。

夢裡他牽著那個難得將一頭捲翹長髮梳順的少年，艷麗千顏的少年穿著修身的緞面魚尾V領婚紗，頭上別著小小的帽飾和短紗，長長蓬袖裹著的手甜甜地把玩他的手指，另一手拿著一把向日葵，而自己穿上了潔白的燕尾服站在明媚的日光之下，他們彼此對視，在雙方眼中看見幸福的微笑，樂隊奏起無聲的婚禮進行曲，他們交換誓言之吻。

一切美好得讓他流淚，他試圖抬手拭淚時卻發現自己無法動彈，樂隊演奏到最高潮的段落，而他依然沒有聽見熟悉的音符。

他醒來並囫圇吞棗地進食後，馬上回到Brett的身旁照料，他緊緊抓住纏著繃帶的那隻手，害怕一旦放手就會失去留在Brett身邊的機會，因此當那隻手輕輕地抽動時，他馬上就注意到了。

「Brett？你醒來了？」，他剛問出聲就看見那雙大大的眼睛慢慢睜開，滿滿的淚水滾下面頰，眼裡盡是無助與慌張。

「你怎麼了？哪邊會痛嗎？我們現在安全了，政府已經投降了，德軍不會再進攻了。」，他說完了一串話才發現Brett盯著自己的嘴發呆，他捏捏那個呆愣的臉說，「Brett，我是Eddy，你記得嗎？你又一次救了我，謝謝你。」，但他依然沒有得到任何回答。

他從夢中醒來，看見他的少年搖身一變成為青年，短髮的Eddy身著合身的米色亞麻襯衫，一張一合的唇動得飛快，在寂靜中刺痛著他的眼、他的耳膜，他明白自己為何在夢中無法聽見婚禮進行曲了，他再也無法聽見Eddy那副時而輕揚愉快、時而低沉誘人的嗓音了，他再也不能聆聽他的小提琴家演奏了。

認知到自己的狀況之後，他只想逃離Eddy關切的眼神，他不願意讓自己成為拖累，於是他撐起身子打算下床，「謝謝你照顧我，我收拾一下天黑就走。」，Brett低頭看著自己沾滿血跡的皮鞋，慢慢地穿上站起。

「不，Brett，求求你，我有許多話想和你好好聊聊，整理老師的遺物時，愛德華先生都告訴我了，是你寫信請老師收留我的不是嗎？」，他捉急地拉住正準備往外走去的男人，沒想到他這一扯就將Brett拉進他的懷中，這時候他才發現自己不知不覺中已經高過一直以來仰望的那個人了。

他低頭看著在他肩膀處的那張臉，不知為何滿是絕望的神情，「你還好嗎？我沒控制好力道，是不是傷口還有沒癒合的地方會……」，突然，纖長的手指撫上自己的嘴唇，他愣了一下忘記了自己原本想說的話。

他伸出手描繪不停閉合的豐潤唇線，藉由指腹可以感受到對方的驚詫，他抬頭看著那張嘴盡可能平淡地告知，「我聽不見，你說慢一點。」，忽然他的視線被迫往上，原來是Eddy捧起他的臉直盯著看，慢下來的唇不確定在說什麼，或許是正在詢問怎麼會這樣吧，他低眉斂目半逃避地自說自話。

「可能只是暫時的，因為當時的爆炸聲真的太大吧，我回去休息幾天就好了，反正我是吸血鬼嘛。」，他看著慢慢放下的手和往外走去的腳，惶恐不安的冀盼夜晚早些來臨。

「都是因為要救我，才會害你聽不見的……」，重複著沒有傳達到Brett眼中的句子，他到起居室拿了紙筆，將他所有的疑問和歉疚整理好一一寫上，回到房裡就看到眼眶泛紅的Brett無措的模樣，他來到床前蹲下，在手中的記事本上多寫了一句話，然後牽著Brett的手指引他看向本子。

「不要擔心，不管聽力會不會好起來，我都不會再離開你了。」，他將自己剛剛寫上去的決心慢慢地讀了出來，這一次，他說什麼也不願意放手了，他要將他從小認定的這個人好好留下，Eddy握緊了手心裡的那隻手，一個字一個字地讓Brett看完，等待回應。

Brett將記事本上依然凌亂可愛的字體看完之後，望進面前那雙桃花眼，如同深淵的瞳孔中有所有他曾妄想過的情意，他不知道自己當初殘忍地傷害了那個什麼都不懂的孩子之後，怎麼還能看見這樣的眼神，他深吸一口氣，將本子放下並覆上抓著他的那雙手。

「Eddy，對不起……你不需要為我做什麼，我只是在贖罪而已，我……當年是我做錯了，我沒有克制住自己的殘虐本性，我不能保證還會不會再來一次……而拉威爾他也只是為贊助者做點小事罷了，你還是繼續當你的首席就好。」，這樣就好、這樣就好……

他覺得自己分明感覺到Brett和他有一樣的感情，但每一次都像這樣被排拒在外，他們好像掉入了一個迴圈，不停重複著靠近然後遠離的劇本。

Eddy決定打破這樣的僵局，如果說他在戰爭中如果學到了什麼，那肯定是把握當下這件事，原本認識的人在一瞬間就成為倒下的屍體，誰也說不準下一秒會發生什麼事，他變得勇敢起來，不再遲疑，他挪動身子讓自己更靠近一步，反手牢牢抓住Brett的雙手，一字一句地慢慢道出。

「不要退縮害怕，我早已深深地愛上你，我覺得你也一樣，對嗎？」，他看見Brett在理解了他說的話之後慢慢變紅的耳殼，忍不住湊上去親吻微涼卻發紅的耳垂。

「唔！」，突如其來的吻讓Brett嚇了一跳，但是，過去唯一一次親密行為的記憶因此從他心底深處浮現，此刻的他也渴望和Eddy相愛相伴，或許是戰場上差點失去珍視的人的後遺症吧，他再也不想以長輩的身份為Eddy打算了，於是他緩緩伸出手環住Eddy的頸子，因為這一刻而發抖的身體貼近了亞麻襯衫，他嗅著那個熟悉又陌生的味道，不確定地吻上Eddy的臉頰。

「對不起……還有，我愛你，你介意陪著我這種只能活在黑夜中的怪物嗎？」，他將唇貼在那張已經有鬍渣的臉喃喃說著。

窗外的餘暉悄悄消散，夜空剛剛開始佈置，窗內的兩個人緊緊擁抱，耳鬢厮磨間傳來了低語和淺淺的鼻音，放下芥蒂後的兩人點亮了整個夜空，終於又有人陪在身旁，將漫漫長夜一步一步踩實，一段一段走過。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 愛德華是拉威爾的弟弟，給注意配角的你。  
> 法國在二戰期間很早就投降了，  
> 所以他們不會過得太差。


	8. How can I love when I’m afraid to fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這邊大約是1944年8月末，  
> Eddy已經28歲。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※此章有EB肉，  
> 不喜者請跳過此章。

重逢後已經4年過去，今天巴黎總算是真正自由了，方才Eddy和樂團演奏了整夜的馬賽曲歡迎美軍，直到他看見路樹下的熟悉人影，他才收拾自己的琴並和樂團的同事們道別。

他小心護著琴盒擠過狂熱的人群，「Brett！」，他舉起手朝著樹下的人大力揮動，即使知道自己喊的名字無法被聽見，他還是戒不掉呼喚這個字的習慣，他知道，自己一輩子都會持續叫著那個人的名字。

從他站定在這裡時，他的視線就沒有離開過激昂演奏中的小提琴家，小提琴和琴弓以及那雙手交織出絢爛的舞蹈，即使他聽不見琴聲，但他還是從Eddy的指法、把位和弓的位置看出了馬賽曲的熱血，他已經習慣在腦中憑藉以往的記憶為眼前的事物加上聲音了，因此當他看到那個唇型，心中就傳出了Eddy 喊他名字的聲音，現在應該是激動後帶著點沙啞的音色吧。

「我來接你了。」，他輕輕笑著對抱著琴盒跑到自己面前的人說。

「好，我們回家吧。」，他將琴盒背好，雙手比著學了好久才記全的手語，慢慢地說，然後牽起Brett的手往他們的家走。

他今年已經28歲了，高過了身旁的人，更將會一日一日成為更年長的那一個人，這些讓他焦急時間的急促，但也令他愈來愈以保護者的姿態對待愛人，就像此刻，他下意識地將Brett圈進自己胸前，以後背和手臂為珍視之人築出一片城牆，阻隔街道上為盟軍興奮不已的人們。

離開香榭麗舍大道之後，愈往郊區走愈是遠離塵囂，Brett看了看周遭確認無人，便和好久以前一樣，抱起Eddy直接在星星之間穿梭返航，即使看上去更像是懷裡的人抱著他，但想到實際飛行的人是自己，就讓Brett心底偷偷樂著，在嘴角綻出一片花。

「你今天累壞了吧？快去洗澡休息吧！」，一進到大宅裡他就忍不住趕Eddy去浴室，他的大男孩身上挾帶著各種街道上的氣味，讓他想念屬於他的那個味道了。

「蛤……我好累喔，拉了一整晚的琴，我沒力氣了，Brett daddy幫我嘛！」，他一邊撒嬌一邊放慢語速，用唇型配合著手勢一起向他的愛人撒嬌，他知道有人根本無法抵抗被叫做daddy，果然在面頰飄揚了紅雲後，接著就是那個人甜甜傻傻地說好，直到他坐進裝滿溫熱的水的貓爪浴缸後，Brett的臉才終於恢復原本的膚色。

他輕柔地幫累壞的小提琴家按著肩頸，仔細幫他將髮絲清洗乾淨，就像照顧當年那個幼小的孩子一樣，「你長大了，以前還那麼小，坐進浴缸就像掉進泳池那樣。」，他才說完，就被拉住雙手往前貼上了Eddy露在浴缸上緣的肩胛骨，他感覺到輕微的共振，但看不見嘴型，讓他無從得知Eddy究竟說了什麼。

接著Eddy就轉了過來，頭髮濕淋淋地往後貼在後腦勺的那張臉看起來特別帥氣，還沒看夠他就忽然被拉進浴缸，坐在光裸修長的兩條大腿之中，他終於看清楚Eddy重複說著什麼了。

「我的確長大了，甚至比你還大。」，他使勁把背後的人拉進浴缸裡，有意無意地用自己發育完全的地方偷襲腿間的人，這陣子他愈來愈渴望看見Brett羞紅的臉，於是打定主意要在今夜反攻回去。

他動手剝除了貼在愛人身上的衣物，抓起其中一隻相對小的手握住自己，他能感受到那隻手的不知所措，和平時溫柔寵溺自己的Brett完全不同，那張臉龐如同玫瑰一般嬌豔動人，手指僵硬得像是第一次握住琴弓。

他覆上那隻小手，帶著Brett的手一起包裹住他的昂揚，上弓、下弓，他湊近Brett的頸部，粗喘的氣息噴薄，搔得那個白嫩的肌膚汗毛豎起，「Brett，我就要比你大了……換我保護你、照顧你吧……我真的好想吃掉你。」，他用空著的手大致比出手語，貼著側頸的嘴用舌尖在肌膚上寫出句子。

他被一連串的攻勢刺激得渾身顫抖，那個傢伙居然用舌頭寫出句子，他就算發覺了對方的意圖，也無法集中精力解讀每一個字母，幸好Eddy當初堅持要自己和他一起學習手語，讓他在這種情況下還能弄懂Eddy的意思。

「我……只要可以愛你，無論哪種方式……我都喜歡。」，他不清楚男子之間的關係究竟都是如何展開的，但是如果和以前一樣害怕受傷，又該如何去愛？於是，Brett決定將自己整個人都交給Eddy，他相信他深愛的這個人的每一個行動、每一句誓言。

浴缸的貓爪邊散落點點水花，激起噴濺的脈動是他們倆疊合的心意。

那個原本喊著沒力氣的小提琴家在水中奏出他的練習曲，Brett如同飛頓弓般的呻吟聲不住溢出，在兩人即將到來的高潮處，Eddy攫緊Brett的細腰，往那個纖長優美的頸子狠狠咬下，帶著松針香氣的血液緩緩流出，他吻在傷處啜飲。

在他的肩胛骨處隱隱騷動的感覺使他加深了吮吸的力度和身下撞擊的幅度，他將所有的濃稠液體送進一直溫柔圈住自己的洞穴之中，直到失去意識的Brett軟軟滑入水裡，他才如同大夢初醒地將水中的人撈起。

他覺得自己好像做了一個長長的，長長的夢，他牽著一個精緻的男孩或是女孩，在漫漫長夜的圍裹之中，一路尋找，孩子引領著他往前，一步一步更靠近一點，直到他浮出水面抓住前面那隻大大的、厚實的小麥色手掌。

他略微抬頭，看到一個熟悉的笑容，燕尾服後一雙大大的翅膀撲騰，帶著他飛離水面，他好像明白一切卻又感到迷惘，他轉動雙眼思考，直到他似乎聽見有人喊他，「－－－」，那是什麼呢？

他知道有人一聲一聲地呼喚自己，卻聽不出來字句。


	9. Every hour has come to this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※此章有EB肉，  
> 不喜者請跳過此章。

他從朦朧的夢境中醒來，當他看見一臉歉疚地握著自己的手的Eddy，才感覺到頸部的疼痛。

「不要哭喪著臉啊，我沒事。」，Brett抬手拍拍那個好像已經哭過一場的人，然後想起了夢中看見的場景，反手拉了拉還抓著他的那隻手，「你……有沒有什麼不舒服的地方，或是奇怪的反應？」，他很久以前聽過其他同類說過，如何與自己認定的人類交換血液，但這好像和不久前發生在自己身上的情況不太一樣。

抹了抹臉調整心情後，Eddy才怯怯地開口，「對不起……我也不知道到底是怎麼一回事，剛才突然覺得你的脖子很誘人，散發出吸引人的香氣，然後我就下意識地咬下去了……後來……我好像是喝了你的血，接著背變得很癢很奇怪，好像要長出什麼東西一樣，那個時候你正好昏倒掉進水裡了，我清醒過來把你撈出來之後那些感覺又不見了。」，他一字一句慢慢地說，讓Brett可以看清楚他的唇型。

說完他便愧疚地將臉埋在Brett柔軟的腹部，輕輕淺淺抱住，深怕愛人會被自己弄壞一樣。

他躺在床上一邊思考一邊摸著Eddy的後背，那片寬厚的背摸起來和平常沒有什麼不同，但他不住想著夢裡的那雙翅膀，有沒有可能……？

他的腦中閃現許多的想法，還有他一直以來最在意的，兩人之間無法阻止的時間差，「Eddy，你還記得你的父母嗎？」，他想起了他們初次見面的那一晚，在他的琴聲中闖進來的孩子，在他成年擁有能力後，還是第一次遇到能聽見自己的琴聲的人類，不，也許並不是也不一定。

聽見問句後Eddy將頭抬起來，「嗯？我應該還記得一些，怎麼了嗎？」，他不曉得為什麼Brett突然問這個問題，在他們一起走進夜晚的大宅後，從來沒有談過這些。

他打著手語將腦中搜索而來的童年回憶一一告訴他的吸血鬼先生，「我的父親很和藹，總是對他的病患仔細叮囑注意事項，他是我們家附近唯一的牙醫，所以總是有病人需要他。」，他記得父親對著還搞不太清楚的自己開心地說到Novocain可以如何讓患者在拔牙前麻醉、減少疼痛。

「我的母親……她很美麗、蒼白，她美得不像這個世界的人，我記得她總是在我睡覺前倒一杯葡萄汁給我喝，後來我再也沒有喝過那樣的葡萄……」，當他比著手語描述，Brett忽然抓住了他的手，打斷了他的敘述。

「你母親白天時都在做什麼？」，他覺得自己好像見到了一些曙光，或者對他來說是見到了滿月的月光，他為了他們的關係和未來的所有掙扎、糾結，或許都能解決了。

如果他能從鏡子裡看見自己，一定會發現他的雙眼此時充滿希望，像是夏季夜空中最明亮的織女星那般閃耀，整個人又如同金星一樣散發著反射的光芒，而這一切都是因為他深愛的那個人。

「她……我不太確定白天她在做什麼，父親說過母親身體不好，白天的陽光對她而言是有害的，我必須安靜一點，讓她在房裡好好休息……」，Eddy停下了他的雙手，他現在才醒覺過來，為何Brett會問這些問題。

而仔細一想，他的確從來沒有看過母親暴露在陽光下，甚至當年父親要帶母親和他去旅行時，也是在夜裡出發的，當他們搭乘的郵輪發生爆炸沉船時，太陽堪堪露出，父親將自己推上救生艇後就用全身護著母親，他還記得，最後看見的是他們兩人緊緊相擁著沉入海中，「Brett……我……我是不是……」，他想不起自己早已熟練的手語該怎麼比，雙手停頓在空中休止。

他撐著床鋪坐了起來，將那雙無措的手拉過來環住自己，他像哄著幼時睡不著覺的孩子那樣，一點一點地，輕輕將手掌點在他的背心，「我也不太確定，但有可能，如果你真的是人類與吸血鬼的孩子，同時接收吸血鬼的血液和體液的確能誘發你尚未覺醒的能力，以及生命。」，他克制著自己的念想，盡可能客觀且理性地將自己的推論告訴Eddy。

「你想再試一次確認看看嗎？」，Brett將最終選擇的鑰匙交到Eddy手上，是否要真正成為吸血鬼的決定權在年輕的小提琴家手中，無論怎麼選擇，Brett知道自己都會和Eddy在一起。

生命！

他原本的慌亂在他聽見能擁有和Brett一樣的生命之後全都忘了，「Brett，我希望我是！我們再試一次吧，我想和你站在相同的時間軸上，讓我的時光靜止，我想和你一同擁有每一次的呼吸。」，他飛快地比出手語，眼眸中全是期盼，任何一種能挽留他不斷飛逝的年齡的方法他都願意嘗試。

「不過……你脖子上的傷口沒關係嗎？我怕我和剛才一樣失去控制，如果會傷害到你……」，他的猶疑在被握住手的時候終止了，兩人對視，彼此的眼中有著相同的心願。

「Eddy……幹我，拜託，其他的事都先別管了，如果你想確認的話，baise moi……」，他餘下的話語全都被床邊的男人吞入口中，如同海浪襲來，兩人纏繞的喘息聲像細碎的泡沫飄散。

他感覺自己像是沉浮於海面的獨木舟，由身上的愛人持槳操控，槳面一左一右交錯插入海中，在情欲裡向前航行，他的前端磨蹭著Eddy腹部蔓生的毛髮，下方則是泥濘不堪地吞嚥著那個與16歲時截然不同的凶器。

他未曾想過，有一天會以這樣的姿態欣賞他深愛的人，他依戀著Eddy的一切，長髮的模樣、短髮的樣子，調皮搗蛋的笑臉、認真練習手語的神態，哭泣著忍痛承受自己的暴行的姿態、紅著眼在上方狠狠頂起自己的神情，光滑細嫩的、茂密兇猛的，換牙時搖搖欲墜的乳牙、此時逐漸變得尖銳的犬齒，無論是哪一種容貌，都是他打算一直注視的，「Eddy……Je t'aime pour toujours……」，在頸子沒有傷口的另一側被咬下時，他向愛人低吟著永恆的愛意。

沒有哪一個夜晚讓他如此迷失自我，他的整個人、所有意識都在渴求著Brett的一切。

在他恨不得將自己深深嵌入那個嬌小挺翹的臀瓣之中時，耳邊的喘息聲和鼻息，以及狹窄緊緻吸吮自己的小洞，一樣一樣疊加在他的自制力上，最終讓他無法自拔地舔咬著Brett的脖子，猶如完成了一段長長的馬拉松那樣索取水份，。

在大量帶著松針香氣的血液流入喉頭時，Brett在他的身下呻吟著永遠愛他，並顫抖著射了一身，他放開了自己的抑制，一股一股地在黏稠的腸道內灌入白液。

在此同時，他的後背展開了一雙大大的翅膀，融入黝黑的漫漫長夜裡，掩去了太過耀眼的月光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這邊設定是混血的吸血鬼在被同類誘發之前就和一般人類差不多。


	10. I love you for a thousand more

月光淡淡地沾在一副漆黑的翅膀上，他矗立在黑暗之中，神情漠然地望著床上凌亂濕黏的狼藉，尚未收回的尖牙仍然滴著鮮紅的血，緩緩環顧四周，直到被褥中蒼白得近乎透明的軀體微不可察地動了一下，他瞳孔中的紅光才一閃而逝。

「唔嗯……」，Eddy皺眉按著前額，甩了甩頭讓腦袋清明，當他重新掌控了自己的身體和意識後，才發現床上開出了一片艷紅的大理花。

「Brett！」，他慌亂地抓起被單壓住傷口，顫抖的手指透露出他的不安，直到他注意到那片布滿紅痕的白皙胸膛仍有輕微的起伏後，才終於記起該如何呼吸。

痛，脫力，他覺得自己似乎沉入海溝，負荷著海水的壓力，全身無法動彈，疼痛使他難以呼吸，就在他快墜入馬里亞納海溝深淵窒息時，唇上覆蓋了一個溫暖的物體，空氣開始進入他的肺部，他下意識地渴求氧氣，竭力索取，接著他感受到一隻帶繭的大手在他濕涼的肌膚上摩娑，還有一隻則是按著自己的脖子。

他的眼瞼掙扎著撐開，模糊不清的視線中有著一雙掛著淚水的眼眸，是他最喜愛的、眼尾微微上揚的眼型，「怎麼哭了……」，虛弱的氣音讓他自己也覺得訝異。

「Brett！」，剛剛虛弱得像是要離開他的人一開口，他馬上彈了起來，擔憂地檢視傷口，確認血已經止住之後，他才替仍舊癱軟在床上的人戴上眼鏡。

「對不起，我剛剛又失去控制了，我……我不知道我吸了多久的血，當我回過神來，你已經昏過去了……」，他倉皇的手勢被細白的手軟軟地拉住，他順從著那雙手俯身下去。

「嗯哈……好癢……」，他身後猶未收起的翅膀被輕輕地碰觸，從翅膀根部到翼膜、翼尖，Eddy忍耐著搔癢的觸感，任由Brett好奇地摸遍他的翅膀。

「原來你真的是人類和吸血鬼的後代，你的翅膀好美……我不用再害怕得獨自面對沒有你的世界了啊，我們過去相遇和交錯的每一刻都是為了這一天嗎？」，他既開心又感動，撫摸愛人翅膀的觸覺給了他真實感，他遺忘了軀體的痛楚，摟抱Eddy喟歎著，幸福如同蒸氣那樣蒸騰上湧，促使他在此刻終於把長久以來的心願說出口了。

「Eddy，veux-tu m'épouser？當我永遠的伴侶，相伴無數個年月，所有我擁有的你都能共享，你願意嗎？」，與他在夢中冀盼無數回的時刻相同，他將自己在夢境裡說過無數次的求婚詞鄭重地告訴Eddy，靜靜等待答覆。

他將Brett深情地抱住再放開，在床前單膝跪下，凝視愛人的臉，一字一句地說，一字一句地比。

「我願意。Brett，那你願意和總是將事情弄得複雜的我一起梳理未來會遇到的所有問題，並且永遠不會停止和我合奏與相愛嗎？」，他的臉龐早已滿是淚水，無法停止掉淚。

他想起在那些最艱難的日子裡，卻沒有一天不愛眼前這個被他折騰到極致的人，他一直都能理解Brett做出的每一個決定，他們過去的哀傷都是因為正確的時刻還沒抵達罷了。

而如今，他不在乎日後是否再也見不到曙光，也不需要交響樂團首席的位置，他只想成為他摯愛的Brett未來每一首協奏曲的一部分。

Brett拉起握著自己的小麥色手掌，在左手無名指處印上一個吻，語帶哽咽地說，「我願意……先這樣代替戒指，我會再為你準備一切最好的，謝謝你，擁有你的愛使我成為最幸福的人。」，悄然偏移的月光籠罩著交換誓言的他們，在淚水和微笑間閃閃發光。

  
在知道了Brett曾經的夢境內容之後，Eddy堅持留回長長蓬鬆的大波浪捲髮，這讓他花了整整一年才達成，但所有等待的煎熬都在Brett看見那個難得將一頭捲翹長髮梳順，艷麗千顏地穿著緞面魚尾V領婚紗，頭上還別著小小的帽飾、短紗，長長蓬袖裹著的手拿著一把向日葵的Eddy時，消散無蹤。

接著在仍然願意和他們來往的朋友、賓客面前，Brett看著站在皎白的地毯另一端以手語對自己唱出愛意的Eddy，完全控制不住自己的感動和淚水，在沒有月光但星辰依然閃爍的漫漫長夜下，那個穿著白色燕尾服的人一邊擦著眼淚，一邊和他永生唯一的愛交換戒指與誓言之吻。

這一夜的一切，持續了好久好久，日夜年歲四季交替，朋友一批批換過，而他們，仍然分享著每一次呼吸，每一個心跳，每一首曲子，每一步決定，每一杯咖啡，在當年找尋到彼此之後，時間將他們的心引領至彼此身邊，他們愛著愛著，就千年。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之所以寫Brett的血滿床像是開出紅色大理花，  
> 是因為紅色大理花的花語，  
> 「你的愛使我幸福」。
> 
> 表示無論自己的狀態如何，  
> 得到Eddy的愛都使Brett感到幸福快樂。
> 
> 而捧花是向日葵的部分，  
> 除了呼應Brett的夢之外，  
> 也代表著他們早期的心境，  
> 因為花語是「沒有說出口的愛」、「沉默的愛」。
> 
> "veux-tu m'épouser"就是"would you marry me"的法文。


	11. He Is My Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外篇，  
> 從結婚的1945年到1975年之間。

從他們結婚後，已經30年過去，他們換過幾批朋友，也學了幾首新的曲子，而這1975年的巴黎似乎比以往要來得混亂一些。

  
他們夜行時，開始遇上不少深夜徘徊的黃種人，後來才聽說是越南淪陷了，當地的華人便紛紛移民到法國，人口變多也為他們倆帶來更多的食物，他們開始鎖定那些在暗夜中襲擊移民的人。

Brett仍然有點挑嘴，那些身上帶著菸味的男子他是一口也不肯吸食的，Eddy只好變著方式餵他，最常用的方式就像現在這樣，自己吸了血含一大口哺餵對方，這種時候他就不會抗拒任何血液來源。

喝完後雙眼迷離的Brett總會毫無防備地舔舔嘴角，然後抓著他的襯衫一角說，「還要……」，Eddy每一次都分不清那是還要喝，或是還要吻。

這幾年Eddy幾乎像是豢養著Brett一樣，除了練琴以外的時刻，順著Brett把所有他們能嘗試的都試過一回。

那年他們弄了一台即時成像相機回來，Brett在拆包裝時，光是捏破氣泡紙就讓他玩了一個多小時，直到整張氣泡紙的小凸點都被捏扁為止，他才意猶未盡地研究起被丟在一旁許久的拍立得。

然後他就完全迷上了，從黃昏一路拍到月出，Brett身邊散落一地的照片上有無數個Eddy；有隱約的橙紅光暈從窗外透進來沾在身上的Eddy，有收拾著他拆開的盒子苦笑的Eddy，也有換上三件式西裝、窄沿帽、夾著手杖正在打領帶放口袋巾的Eddy，有根本看不清楚的被他指揮著站在月光下演奏的Eddy，還有泡在浴缸中摸著精壯後背的爪痕的Eddy。

後來他們飛去紐約欣賞了大衛·歐伊斯特拉赫的演出，Brett將自己埋在卡內基音樂廳的座椅裡，散場了仍然不想離開，Eddy好說歹說才將人哄到中央公園去走走。

他們在那比手畫腳討論了整夜，Brett說著關於歐伊斯特拉赫所有完美的技巧，而Eddy則是努力以他所知道的所有手語描述著那溫暖的音色，直到Eddy以想回去練習蕭士塔高維奇的第一小提琴協奏曲當作理由，Brett才從音樂會後的如癡如醉中脫離。

還有一年他們搭了氣墊船去英國看看，有點暈船的Eddy安靜地蹙眉像在生氣，他趴在Brett的腿上看著濺起的浪花，鹹鹹的海水充斥在空氣中，黏在他的臉上悶悶的，但Brett一下又一下地順著他髮，讓他感覺好多了。

他們在英國學著街頭上少年們的打扮，Eddy穿上深藍色的天鵝絨長版夾克上衣、黑色緊身直筒褲，還有從褲腿底下露出來的鮮豔襪子，配上往後梳的油頭造型，讓Brett又拍了幾張照片。

而Brett自己則是換上了皮夾克、皮褲和皮靴，騎著摩托車載著Eddy恣意穿梭在倫敦街頭，快速掠過的路燈和帶著霧氣的建築讓Eddy忘卻了氣墊船的搖晃。

再過了幾年，原本只鍾情於古典樂的Brett迷上了披頭四，他在電視上看過他們的舞台演出之後，便買了《Help!》這張專輯，一首又一首地重複播放。

他最愛於傍晚時一再播放《Yesterday》，並趴在黑膠唱片機旁跟著聲音傳來的隱隱波動隨意看著歌詞自己哼唱。

於是Eddy也開始聽流行樂了，他和Brett模仿了披頭四的髮型和穿著，在夜裡帶著Brett隨著歌曲搖擺。

最近幾年，他們一面追著伊扎克·帕爾曼的演出，一面欣賞艾維斯·普里斯萊的表演，Eddy甚至留了髮尾碰到肩膀的蓬鬆中長髮，穿著高腰喇叭褲和花襯衫，不時對Brett比著手語唱《He Is My Everything》，逗得Brett老是笑著摸他的頭說「做得好。」。

他樂得將Brett圈養起來，他們總是有無盡的話題可以講，Brett被他寵得從早年那個不怎麼表露情感的樣子，慢慢轉變成充滿好奇，對所有新事物躍躍欲試的模樣。

他想，他要盡自己所能的，讓Brett往後的日子都充滿活力。

他牽著Brett那指節分明的手在漫漫長夜中散步，他們會並肩一直走，一直走下去。


End file.
